A Fishy Attack
by Pickle Toes
Summary: I,Rayann, am sent on a mission to protect Ed and Al from a Chimera. One that threatens to destroy their whole world. This story is taking the place of Somthing's Fishy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. However I do own this plot

Also, yes this story will take the place of Something's fishy

"See ya, Derek!" I called behind me.

"Not if I see you first!" He joked back. Laughing I took a step forward and stepped into a glowing yellow slit that seemed to float in the air. Once inside I glanced around. My surroundings looked as if someone ate all the colors in the world and then threw them up.

I took another step in the color mix and turned. Standing at the portal gate way stood Derek. His hair was an untidy mess but his blue eyes where laughing as he waved. "Don't forget the portal back" he called into the portal as it slowly closed.

"As if!" I murmured just as his face disappeared due to the portal closing. Turning back around in my colored surrounds. Heaving a sigh I decided that it was time to get this show on the road.

"Sector 5" I shouted into the air, telling the portal where to take me. Telling the portal where my next mission was.

For those that don't know, my name is Rayann. I work for a secret organization that tracks down trouble makers. What are trouble makers, you ask. Well, they are basically annoying creatures who go to different worlds (a.k.a books. Once written and published, books become their own individual world (unless it's a series, then it's all one world)) and cause everything to go off balance. If one things goes off track, then everything changes, the plot, the characters, the setting, everything. When that happens, we (my team and I) are called in. We set things straight and, if it is at all possible, we just tweak a few things here and there.

Now I was one a mission. Some idiot Trouble maker thought it would be funny make another Chimera. Another Chimera, normally, wouldn't cause that much of a problem. There are several of them already. However, this Chimera is after ED and AL Elric specifically. They are the target. Great, just great.


	2. What a mess

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. However I do own this plot

Also, yes this story will take the place of Something's fishy

A/N: The characters might seem OOC but oh well

A/N 2: No Flames

Chapter 1

Heaving a sigh I watched as a long, red, ribbon like string pull out from within the multitude of colors and wrap around my right foot.

"Five, Four, Three, Two…" I counted flipping my blond hair over my shoulder. At the count of one, the ribbon tugged my right foot down and I fell.

"AH!" I yelled as a fell. Expecting a hard landing, after all that's what I usually get after falling from 10 feet in the sky, I was surprised at my oddly soft fall. Laughing slightly, I shifted into a sitting potion on the bumpy, yet cushioned spot onto witch I fell.

All around the blue sky seemed alive with clouds and twittering birds, as did the field with flowers. In the distant, though, I could see a small town.

"Al!" I shouted spotting the silver gleam of armor, from the corner of my eye. That's when I noticed something odd. Ed was missing. Usually they were inseparable. Were ever one was, the other was sure to follow. "Where is Ed?" I asked wanting my question answered.

"Well…" Al began his echolike voice nervous.

"I'm down here!" Hearing the noise from below, I looked down. My thoughts were correct. My land had been much too soft. I had landed smack dab in the middle of Ed's back. "Get off me!" He continued to yell.

"No," I answered back. No, was to tell me what I can and can't do.

"Arg," came his intelligent reply. Ed then started thrashing about, turning this way and that. However, that only managed to move me from sitting on his back to sitting on his stomach.

I looked down and saw Ed glaring up at me. His hair was is a yellow halo about his head, from coming out of its braid. As if to show he was not happy, Ed somehow managed to cross his arms over his chest. Though the effect was lost in his eyes, for they now started to soften up.

"What's it like down there?" I asked laughing. Man, was he fun to mess with.

"Boney," came his one word reply.

Nodding, I shifted my gaze to Al. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were just heading to Lior to grab a bite to eat," Al said hesitantly. Before I could open my mouth, Al continued, "We are also finishing a mission for Mustang. He, well the military, wanted to know why the Lior, which is usually desert, turned into this flowery field."

"And," I prompted; now wondering my self. So the small town in the distant is Lior, eh? That's were the Chimera is supposed to be, I thought. My thoughts were cut when I felt Ed shift into a sitting position; I was then moved from his stomach onto his lap.

"An Alchemist shifted the water partials in the air and…."Ed glanced at me and sighed. "In slow mans terms, he figured how to change the whether."

"Ah," was my intelligent reply. I was distracted. I needed to tell them about the Chimera. They already knew about me and the organization. It would be wise to tell them why I am here, before they start making up their own story like they normally do…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later and we were at a small food establishment in Lior. It wasn't much. The area was fairly small but cozy. Wooden floors creaked from use and the stone walls were oddly cool, even though we were eating in the outside area.

I had put my thoughts on hold though for sitting in front of me, sat a large green… something. Around me, Al and Ed watched with amusement. Seeing Ed's smirk I knew something was up.

Eyeing the… thing… with distrust, I took the butt end of my fork and poked the thing. It wiggled. I poked it again, it jumped. Again, wiggle. The fourth time I poked it, I started to roll a tad bit.

"Ed" I asked, afraid to know the truth, "What is this?" Now the thing with Ed is that although he may LOOK mature above his years (and had a great body to go with that), he, in fact, had the maturity level of a 5 year old.

Holding back a smirk, the 16 year old, said "Slug," like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My reaction was normal. I fell backwards off my chair all the while yelling "What?"

"Brother," Al said while Ed laughed. "That's not nice." Trying to help, Al took my chair and set it up right. Al, Ed's younger brother, was also different. He didn't have a body. Instead he walked around in a steel suit of armor, held their by a single blood steal that might give out at any moment. But we didn't dwell on that.

Getting up, I sat back in my seat across from Ed. He sat there, dressed in head to toe in black save for his white gloves and his braided blond hair.

Glaring at Ed, I asked Al what the food was really.

"You don't want to know." He warned and I took heed.

"What's Ed eating?"

"Fish."

"Oh."

Before anyone would guess, I swapped plates with Ed and took a large bite.

"Yumm! Good fish!"

Ed had finally stopped laughing enough to say "thank you" Noticing the swap of plates he yelled "– hey that was my fish! Give it back!"

Looking down I saw that half the fish was gone and now in my stomach. "I do believe it is in my stomach now. However, I can give it back if you don't mind it looking different." I smirked.

Catching on, Ed answered, "Or I can just take it from you."

He took a lounge at the fish, only to land in the slug. Green guts covered his faces and were splattered every where. Not only were there green guts everywhere, but a strong smell of rotten eggs.

Giggling at the way too-fast-pace of events I stepped up toward Ed. "Well that was smart," I said. I placed the plate down next to him, grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

"No to mention, that you now smell horrid." I continued, now breathing through my mouth.

Laughing himself, Ed took a napkin and wipped down my face. Now that's what friends are for, I thought.

Once both of our faces where slug free, we both teamed up to clean Al and his armor.

"Let's head to a hotel and clean up." Al said after a while. "I have a feeling Ray needs to tell us something."

We both nodded and continued to wipe Al down.


	3. Dare to Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. However I do own this plot

Also, yes this story will take the place of Something's fishy

A/N: The characters might seem OOC but oh well

A/N 2: No Flames

Chapter 2

After cleaning Al up, we all headed to a hotel. Luckily, the best hotel in town was right across the sand filled street. To Ed's displeasure, however, he had to pay (I was broke) and had to listen to all the under breath remarks of "that short kids smells like rotten eggs" which ended up with Ed getting mad (all he heard was the 'Short Kid' part). Which then ended up with Al having to drag him to the room, wiliest Ed shouted stupid remarks like: "Who are you calling short, toad-face?" or, my favorite, "I'll cut off your legs and glue them to your head! Then let's see who you're calling short!"

While Al still had a hold on Ed, I slipped the key into the keyhole and opened the door. Al stepped in first with Ed and I followed. Once inside I looked about the room.

It was fairly nice. The room was in the shape of a large square. On the left side of the room, against the wall, was a twin bed, on the right side, of the room against the right wall, was another twin bed and in-between those two twin beds sat another. In the space between the three beds were windows facing the field outside the town. The wooden floor boards moaned after each step, as if the were about to give up on life. On the walls there was little to see. However, I was happy to note that the wall paper (which was light blue and had randomly placed hearts all over, most likely drawn on by the last inhabitant) was not stripping off.

Turning my attention back to matters at hand, I noticed that Al had managed to calm Ed down enough for a civil conversation. I glanced at my watch. "Hmmm, only took a minute. That's a record" I mumbled.

Looking up, I saw that both of the boys were sitting on the bed watching me. Taking a seat on the bed against the left wall, I looked back questionably.

"Ray? It's not that we aren't glad you are here, but when ever you show up it means something is happening." Al said softly.

What a blunt way to say "Spill the beans", I thought.

"I have been wondering how to bring the topic up. But you brought it up for me." I said with a sigh, now knowing why they were looking at me like that. "It's not on the OMG level, but it's defiantly on the O level."

"Stop beating around the bush. Tell us what we need to know." Ed said with his arms crossed.

"What a way to be a gentle man" I muttered.

However out loud, I said "We'll" and then hesitated. Sure they knew about the organization. Sure, I know, that if I don't cut to the chase they are going to come up with a crazy theory. Like, last time I was here (the Trouble Makers were trying to make self exploding cell phones) Ed and Al came up with the crazy theory that Derek was an alien hell bent on destroying the world. How they, who claim to be scientist and go only on facts, came up with that, who knows.

"The organization" I began, "received a valid report of a Chimera running amuck in Sector 5. The Report was given to General Jackson, which he gave to Derek. Derek looked in to it. We all know that this world is covered with Chimeras, so what was so special about this one?" I took a breath and continued, "We sent Ryan, our intelligence officer, in to find out why. When he came back to summit his findings, we found something that has never happened before. The Trouble Makers, who are like the Peeves the poltergeist from _Harry Potter_, were not trying to only cause trouble and over all annoyance to others. No, they are now trying, and from Ryan's findings, succeeding in killing. This problem needed solving so Derek, who is of equal rank to me, filled me in with the information. Originally, he would have come because he was the one who was handed the case, but he doesn't know this world. He asked me to take over. I agreed."

"What do you know about the Chimera?" Ed asked.

"This Chimera is created by the Trouble Makers. We do not know how many people it has killed, but we do know that it's more then a few. As I mentioned earlier the Report is saying that it is now in Sector 5 with a two targets." I looked them both in the eye. "The two targets are you two."

Ed let out a sigh, "we have defeated Chimeras before, and this should be no different."

"But it is different," I insisted, "if it wasn't I would be here now would I? No. We have no clue what, or who these Chimeras were made out of. That's the dangerous part. It could be alien creatures or normal animals. We don't know."

"Do you know why they are after us?" Al said looked my way.

I shrugged. "Trouble Makers are hard to decode. Even Ryan has trouble and he's a pro. I talked to Derek as well and he said he is looking into it, but so far no lead."

Ed opened his mouth to ask another question, but a knock on the door filled the room. As Al got up to answered it I mouthed to Ed "I know you have a thousand questions, but I told you everything I know." Ed nodded back in understanding as the door opened.

That was a long chapter (at least to me)! Did the whole explanation make sense?


End file.
